1. Field of the Invention
The invention is generally related to caps for pumps and more particularly to dust caps, pump locks, and tamper evident devices for pump assemblies.
2. State of the Art
Fluid dispensers and pumps for fluid dispensers are well known. An example of a fluid dispenser or pump dispenser is illustrated in FIG. 1. The fluid dispenser includes an accumulator 30 which includes pump cylinder defining a pump chamber (not shown). The accumulator may be attached to a conventional closure cap 40 for mounting the dispenser to a container (not shown) of product to be dispensed.
The upper part of the dispenser includes a head 10 that when depressed typically moves the working parts of the pump (not shown) to pump fluid contents out a nozzle 12 or other delivery aperture. The head typically may have a head skirt 14 and an inner conduit (not shown). The head 10 and associated parts may sometimes be referred to as a plunger. Fluid is drawn into the accumulator from a container (not shown) through a dip tube 70.
Various means may be used to hold the pump head 10 in an extended or “lock-up” position or in a depressed or “lock-down” position. The user may move the pump head between these positions grasping head 10 and pushing, pulling, or twisting the head. Before purchase, “lock-up” and/or “lock-down” capability may be useful for preventing undesired use during shipping or handling.
Dispenser pump lock-up and lock-down features also useful after sale of a product, to prevent or accidental dispensing of the product. The user may engage such a feature for example before packing a dispenser into luggage, in order to prevent actuation of the pump during travel. Because the user must be able to easily switch between a lock-up or lockdown state, and a use state, the lock-up and lock-down features must not be too difficult to use. Because of this, a locking feature may be overcome for example by a curious customer who decides to try out the dispenser, without purchasing the product. An eventual purchaser may therefore purchase less than a full container, even without knowing this. A prospective purchaser, if aware or suspicious that a dispenser has been used, will probably not buy that dispenser, and a used dispenser may drip product on adjacent dispensers or other merchandise. Dispensers may also be subject to tampering. In addition, whether or not product is dispensed before purchase, the open end of the nozzle may permit dust, dirt, or other contamination to enter the nozzle.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a device, method, or mechanism for determining whether or not a dispenser has been tampered with prior to purchase. It may also be desirable to provide a device, method, or mechanism for ensuring that a pump remains in a “lock-up” or “lock-down” position until desired use. It may also be desirable to provide a cover or cap for a dispenser that may not be removed without indication that the cap or cover has been altered.